brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Haha, banned from Bethsoft
So I finally got banned from the Bethesda forums. To be fair, I sort of just told the mods I had no desire to be there anymore and they helped me out. Fair warning, though, as I know some of the discussions over the game's politics can get somewhat dicey: They do not like it if you oppose the Resistance on the grounds that they are essentially representative of communists/socialists. Apparently, if you are a self-admitted communist/socialist, and defend the cause of the Resistance as such, they're fine with that. But if you start making good arguments against those points while siding with the Security, they will delete your posts. So, if you post there, and you oppose the Resistance, you're better of keeping it to yourself. 05:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds like another gearbox forum. They are the offical forum and what they say goes. 11:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. It took me a while to get banned from the GBX forums, though, and that one was really more due to the mods just power-tripping and me not kissing their rings, rather than anything related to my opinions or posts. The wiki community is always better anyway. 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds like you tried really hard to get banned =D 23:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I never take game forums seriously anyway. I only wind up respecting 2 or 3 of the people that post in any of them out of the 100s of users. And the mods are always uptight dicks. 02:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You think the Gearbox MODS are bad? Psh! Their "community representatives" (a.k.a. official employees) Adam and Chris are complete assholes. But I refused to go down without a fight, and it eventually got to the point where Adam sent me a C&D (with a virus attached). No biggie, since their asshatery convinced me to cancel my multiple preorders for Duke Nukem Forever: Balls of Steel, and we all saw what a disaster that game turned out to be. In the end, it was an all-around win for me. I wasn't aware that the Resistance was Communist/Socialist because you can be a revoultuionary and not be a communist. I believe Fransico Franco was a revolutionary and he was a fascist. To make claims based on appearance I could say the Security forces are a plutocratic praetorian guard, but I dont understand that much about the ideal on either side othe than the resistance seem to be Idealistic risk takers and the security seems to be conservative survivalists.-Gdubs 05:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 00:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :fascism=socialism. that said i like where you are going with the conservative survivalist angle. somebody should argue the turned tables on bethsoft. security being draconian socialists and the resistance being survivalists. see what gets redacted then. 01:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Capitalism for the loss? D: But I have to say, the Resistance is definitely more my speed. Bangarang! 00:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, to be fair, I don't think the game politicizes the situation as much as it just evokes that sort of discussion. Every Resistance v. Security thread eventually made it's way into property rights v. moral obligations argument by the end of it, which is where capitalism v. communism would start coming into play. It's problematic because people tend to assume that you have to be a capitalist if you support bright line property theories and standards. 02:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :that is correct but that doesnt make it true now, does it. by your wording i assume you are aware of the not black/whiteness of the realities involved. IRL of course. the game is us vs them. thats about as black/white as it gets. no fifth column. no betraying your cause. no intrigue. shame really, but the game is about fighting and not about politics. something bethsoft would do well to take note of. 03:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :why would they make a game where both sides have a viewpoint and then if you support security your wrong that sounds messed up... but its easy to view the resistance as terrorists and the security as oppressing so whatever : :And that's what makes the game so damned good... it's not a clear black and white. Security is trying to defend the Ark, from an outside world believed to be either gone or hostile, while the Resistance is trying to fight unjust means and terms and contact this world. There's immorality on both sides, smudging the black and white to a common grey. If you look at the audio logs, there's several mentionings of Security forces showing, at times, both compassion and extreme brutality, and same with the Resistance. As well as the added double crosses with the DLC, it's soo.... expanding. There's really no good or bad. It's a game, and war, of agendas, no politics, no red tape, just... ideals clashing.